ilvermorny_school_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Sorting:Viktoria Konstantinova
Multiple Choice Quiz (Optional) 1) Would you rather: :A) Hunt :B) Heal 2) Which would you choose if you could only have one? :A) The power to change one day in your future :B) The power to change one day in your past :C) The power to make one person impervious to harm :D) The power to bring one person back from the dead :E) The power to cure one illness worldwide :F) The power to eradicate one quality from all humans :G) The power to know the answer to any single question 3) If I could, I would never feel... :A) Pain :B) Fear :C) Regret :D) Shame 4) My Magic Is... :A) Inborn :B) In need of work :C) Unique :C) Powerful 5) I often think... :A) Why did I do that? :B) Why can't I do that? :C) wish I had done that :D) I wonder whether I should do that 6) I am strongest when.... :A) I know I am right :B) With my comrades :C) Enthusiastic :D) Awake :E) Alone 7) You can rescue a baby or the only bottle of a potion that could save 1000 lives. Which do you save? :A) The baby. The bottle MIGHT only save 1000 lives. :B) The chance to save 1000 lives is too hard to pass up ---- Character Information 1) Please write out your character's biography. Mention their parents, any siblings they may have, how old they were when they showed signs of magic, and how they reacted. Please make sure it's 3 paragraphs, 7 sentences each. :Polina Zvereva was a relic of a large family. A family who were either famous or infamous for something or the other. The latter clause of that life was something Alian Konstantinov could relate to. And the reason he couldn't relate to the first? He had never had any siblings, and both of his parents had "disappeared" mysteriously shortly after his third birthday; he was raised by his uncle, who would never tell him any more other than that his parents were a pair of Aurors who had an interesting perspective on the justice system and, indeed, justice itself. The Konstantinovs and Zverevs both were pure-blooded families, so it's certainly unsurprising that it was the Russian school of magic, Koldovstvoretz, that pushed the husband-and-wife to-be together. It is likewise unsurprising that Alian, who had experienced little of family, might want a big one. Polina wasn't initially keen on the idea, but acquiesced later upon seeing precisely how important it was to him. :Alian and Polina had no less than sixteen ''children, of which Viktoria is the first. The middle one. How did the parents garner the money for such a large family? Firstly, there was a considerable sum on account of Alian's uncle; and secondly, Alian got into politics. There was a surprising amount of money to be had in that profession if you knew where to find it. Now, they say that the eldest child is for a time the most spoilt, but she was followed quickly by her younger sister Karina – two years later – who would prove to be, rather than a hindrance, the ''greatest ''of partners in crime. Two years after that, she didn't find herself quite as fond of the twins, Mikhail and Yuliya, and beyond that, it's really just Dmitri – fourteen years her junior – who she would put her neck on the line for. :Polina, the fashionista, begrudgingly fulfilled the life of carer until she abruptly decided the eldest of the siblings were old enough to "assist" with the childcare. Unfortunately Viktoria and Karina were perhaps the worst childcarers, '''ever'. This is all the more apparent when you consult the pie chart of time spent with their younger siblings ''versus ''time spent with each other, ''and this only grew more lopsided as they, too, grew.) Viktoria's first magical sign made itself known at the age of five. She threw a girl off a wall she was clinging to, and if that's not a sign of her temperament, it would be hard to tell what is. Magical signs were more repetitive and deliberate, and retained their tendency toward violence, though this was nothing they could prove. They simply hoped that once she began to attend Ilvermorny, this would assist her in reining in her more angry energies. Unfortunately, they were wrong. :When she stepped up to the Gordian Knot it didn't take long at all for the House of Thunderbird, the adventurers, to claim her. At Ilvermorny she quickly got mixed in with what one might call the darker crowd, until her sister Karina joined her (and promptly joined that same crowd.) She quickly made a name for herself, her desire to dominate essentially rendering her the "head bitch in charge" of her year. :Honestly, it's a miracle she never got expelled from the place, and never came near titles such as House Representative or Quodpot Captain, but the titles given to her by her peers are prize enough. Upon graduation, she left with several of her peers, which is where her training for her current profession ''really kicked off. Where she learned her Legilimency skills. (But nobody knows that, at least, nobody but her and Karina.) After a while, when Karina and she had both grown bored of their new company, they left – and decided to start something on their own. Its private name is 'Nighthawks', after the painting. :Since then, she supposes she's rather been the bane of Auror departments. But some of them are cute and fun to mess with. 2) Please write out your character's personality. Are they curious? Are they kind? Please make sure it is 2 paragraphs, 7 sentences each. : Viktoria is a woman of two substantially different demeanours, dependent on her company and situation. The first, the one seen by the greater majority of people, is the assassin's facade – cold, as if she is watching life go by from a great height, everyone and everything else so small and insignificant from her bird's eye view – while the latter, seen by very few indeed, is the spring in her step brought by her job. The enjoyment of having such power, if you will, the flamboyance and flair to her. Either way, one thing that is indelibly obvious about the woman is that there is this intensity about her. Something greater, that nobody knows. Justification? It's certainly not regrets, those are something she's never had the luxury or hindrance of ( dependent on somebody's perspective on the matter. ) The reason she was sorted into Thunderbird is simply because of her love of the experience. : What's the 'experience'? Travel. Her love of the artisan and the aesthetic, and acquiring the means to have it. Finding and infiltrating the right social circles. Why not the other houses? She doesn't have the noble intentions of the Wampus – she is, at heart, inherently selfish. And while the intellectual does pique her interest, it's not for the same reasons as those who belonged in Horned Serpent. And, well, given her proclivity to violence and her profession, Pukwudgie would have just been wholly inappropriate. It's often hard to tell what she's really like, given she has so many different faces based on what pleases someone. Or what incites them to anger. Or simply what keeps her from being caught. It really depends. : What is certain, though, is that the deadly calm seen by others is not what is within. Within herself, Viktoria is incredibly tumultuous, and she thrills in forcibly dragging others along for the ride. 3) What is your character's blood status? How does this define who they are, as a person? : She is a pure-blood. However, following her father's directive on the matter of blood status rather than her mother, she tends to disregard that entirely. A target is a target, no-maj born, half-blood or pure-blood, after all. 4) What is your character's occupation? : Viktoria is an assassin '''and '''criminal ringleader, who formed the group with her younger sister Karina. 5) What does your character look like? Do they have a specific faceclaim? If so, please list the faceclaim's name here with a picture of them! Viktoria1.gif Viktoria2.gif Viktoria3.gif : Her FC is Jodie Comer. 6) Is this your first character? If not, how many do you have? How many of them are exotic? (Remember, neither of your first two characters can be exotic!) : I have two '''characters and '''no '''exotics. Viktoria is going to be a Legilimens. ---- ''Open Ended Questions'' 1) A wand says a lot about its owner's self. What is your character's wand made of? Why does it answer to them? *'''Yew: Yew as a wand wood has often been said to endow its wielder with the power of life and death, so who better to wield it than an assassin? *'Rougarou Hair': This wand core was said to take to dark magics like 'a vampire to blood.' While this wand is not the handiwork of Violetta Beauvais, the most prolific wandmaker to use this core, being chosen by this wand with this core so inclined toward evil – excluding the rare case of Seraphina Picquery – was a foreshadowing moment of the darkness that lay behind the young Thunderbird's smile. 2) A sorcerer's patronus speaks volumes of the kind of person they truly are within. What if your character's patronus? Why? : In her youth, Viktoria's patronus was a cheetah '''– as an adult. after having changed, it is a '''thestral. : Thestrals are only visible to those who have seen death, and she has delivered countless people to their deaths; her patronus is an everyday reminder of the blood on her hands and the sins she has committed, yet she remains apathetic still. It is also a symbol of her deep fear of her own. (Privately, she wonders how long it will be until she can't cast one anymore. She won't miss it.) 3) Has your character's life played out how they wanted? Why or why not? What will they do in order to make their lives better? : Quite frankly, there aren't many ways Viktoria could be more at peace with herself right now, so she'd certainly say life has gone her way, as she's living a comfortable life. She adheres to one particular quote to a book she'd adored, having read it on a particularly lazy day when no responsibility called – "I mean to be too rich to lament or to feel anything of the sort. A large income is the best recipe for happiness I ever heard of. It certainly may secure all the myrtle and turkey part of it." 4) If your character could change anything about the wizarding world, what would they change? Why? : I don't think Viktoria cares '''enough to want to change anything, if she's quite honest. She's in a position of control, and she's got more than enough money to make a living with her sister at her side. Everybody else's life circumstances are their problem. If she doesn't have to or desire to deal with it, she simply...won't do so. 5) Your character has landed in an island with no way out. However, there's a sandbox with a mysterious chest there, carrying '''one item. What does your character want to be in there? : A portkey, simply because she has a deep-rooted fear of her own death. And if she's going to inevitably die, it's not going to be on a god damned abandoned island. Category:Adult Sorted